The Dragon of the Dead
by Kyren Z. Shogan
Summary: You may just want to look for yourself. I'm no good at summaries.
1. Prologue

Hi. I probably won't say much in the way of introductions like this, but I just want to welcome you to my fic. This will be my first submission since joining the site, so I do hope you enjoy it. The rating is currently PG- 13, but it will go up to R. This is because the scenes in later chapters will become more violent.  
  
-------  
  
Prologue  
  
"So, is this the only tear?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. We have orders to guard it and make sure nothing escapes to the human world." The large ogre was obviously the one in charge. He and three others were guarding a dimensional tear between the human world and Makai. The tear itself wasn't very big: maybe only large enough for a humanoid demon to pass through. Several tears had occurred in the past but they weren't as big as this one.  
"As big as this tear is, shouldn't there be more here to guard it?"  
"I can see you have great faith in everyone here."  
"Well, I'm just saying. . .what if a demon gang attacks us?"  
"Then we'll call for backup and hold them off as long as possible. Now be quiet."  
"Hey. Stay sharp, we got an apparition headed this way."  
A cloaked figure was walking in their direction. His walk was calm and well balanced. The guards kept their eyes on him and lifted their weapons in preparation, but he kept advancing. The larger ogre stepped in his path, and the cloaked figure stopped. The large ogre spoke with an almost thundering voice, "you are not permitted in this area. Turn the other direction and no harm will come to anyone."  
"Four?" He lifted his hooded, and the ogre could see only two crimson eyes glaring from underneath. "Koenma thinks highly of his ogres doesn't he? Or maybe he thinks little of demons?"  
"I'm not going to say it again: turn away or get hurt."  
The cloaked figure only laughed as his hand emitted a red and black aura. The ogres took a step back, but had no time to react as the hand was thrust in their chest. The guards fell dead to the ground and the cloaked figure passed through the dimensional tear to the human world.  
  
-------  
  
Intriguing, isn't it? I want to hear your thoughts. Review, but be warned: Flamers will be visited upon with vengeance. Have a nice day. . .or else!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Here's a little key to help you understand some parts [thoughts], New location, cutscene, or passing of time, {Author's note}, "I think you can figure this one out"  
  
Chapter One: The Assignment  
  
"Say that was a tough assignment, yesterday, wasn't it?"  
"You can say that again."  
"Say that was a tough assignment, yesterday, wasn't it?"  
"Kuwabara?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
The two boys were walking to school talking about the last assignment Koenma gave them. Kayko was not with them this time, but her memory lies on the red hand mark on Yusuke's face. He obviously said something wrong again.  
"So. . . what's up with Hiei? He's been even more pissed off since Yukina got a little injured."  
Yusuke kept his silence. He knew that Hiei didn't want Kuwabara to know the truth because he was afraid Kuwabara wouldn't keep quiet about it.  
  
Yusuke gets to class  
  
Class was just about to start when Yusuke noticed a new kid sitting the back of the class. The kid was staring at Yusuke intently as though he was examining his every move. [Why is that kid staring at me?] Yusuke just took his seat trying to ignore it, but he still had the feeling he was being watched. Yusuke was about to turn around and ask the kid what he was looking at, but before he could, the bell rang and class was started.  
"Class. We have a new student today." The teacher motioned towards the new kid, "why don't you come to the front and tell us a little about yourself?"  
He got up to the front and faced the class. He spoke with a calm, controlled voice, "my name is Hideki Senyama. I have been living in America for the past 5 years." His crimson eyes gazed across the entire room as he was talking, but he soon commenced staring intently at Yusuke while he finished.  
"Thank you for telling us about yourself. You may return to your seat."  
When Hideki passed by Yusuke, he gave a cold glare. [What's up with him?]  
  
After school is over  
  
"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara was running to catch up with Yusuke. "Do you know that kid or something?"  
"No, why?"  
"He kept staring at you throughout the entire class. It's like you did something to him or something"  
"I never even met the guy." As Yusuke was speaking, Hideki was walking up to them. "Hey. You got a problem?"  
Again Hideki spoke as though he were in complete control of everything, "why would I have a problem?"  
"You were staring at me during the whole class. What's up with that?"  
"I apologize for that. I was just trying to figure out why you were the only one wearing green when everyone else had to wear blue."  
"Okay. . .but that still doesn't tell me why you had to stare at me for the whole class."  
"I can't talk right now. I need to get home; my mother isn't feeling well, and my father is on a business trip, so I'm needed to take care of her and the house." Hideki walks away calmly.  
"Man, that guy is weird."  
"Yeah, well. . .I got to get home myself before Kayko remembers that I promised to go shopping with her." Just as Yusuke was about to leave Kayko shows up.  
"Yusuke! You promised. . ."  
"Aw man. . ."  
  
Later that evening, Yusuke returns home  
  
"Man, I can't wait to hit the sack." Yusuke opens the door to his bedroom only to find Botan. "Botan!? What are you doing here?"  
"You have another assignment from the 'great' Koenma."  
"The 'Great' Koenma? What up with that?"  
"He told me to say that. . ."  
"So what's the assignment?" Annoyance was obvious in his voice as he sat down on his bed.  
"A demon has managed to escape from Makai. The problem: we have no information on this apparition. We do know that he is somewhere in this city."  
"It can wait till tomorrow. . .right?"  
"Well. . .I guess so. Koenma didn't place any urgency on getting him back to Makai."  
"Good. I'm too tired. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."  
"Oh. Sure."  
  
Somewhere dark  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi. The great Spirit Detective. You will suffer. . ."  
  
So. What do you think? Want more? Review please.  
  
Warning: Flamers will burn. 


	3. Chapter Two

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. Secondly, I'd like to suggest taking a look at my other works; they're more humor-focused. But anyway, you don't want to read my words, just my work below.  
  
Chapter Two: The Search Begins  
  
Saturday morning, in some park  
  
"So what's this assignment Koenma has for us?" The five were gathered near a tree. Kurama was leaning against the tree, Hiei was sitting on a branch, Kuwabara was sitting on the ground, and Yusuke and Botan were standing. Kurama was, of course, the one who wanted as much information as he could get before he headed into the assignment.  
Botan answered Kurama's question, "you probably know that there are tears between the human world and Makai, but they usually are only small enough that only small demons can pass through. Other demons somehow manage to squeeze past. Recently, we discovered a tear large enough for a human-sized demon to pass through easily. Even more recently, we have a report that one demon escaped through that tear, but the good news is that the large tear has somehow sealed back up. The assignment is to find that demon and return him to Makai." Botan pauses to catch her breath.  
"Okay, so what's this demon look like?" Yusuke was not to thrilled at having to spend his weekend searching for a demon.  
"All we know is that his eyes are crimson. The only surviving guard said that he was wearing a cloak over his body, so he couldn't provide much of a description of the demon."  
Kuwabara spoke up with usual stupid question that everyone else wanted to know, "so how are we supposed to find a demon that we have no description on?"  
Hiei finally spoke up, "simple, you fool. You walk around asking them if they are a demon." Hiei's response was obviously a sarcastic one meant to insult Kuwabara.  
"Hiei that wasn't very nice."  
"Hmph."  
"Guess we'll just have to lay low until the guy decides to get bold enough to do something. After all, if he isn't going to anything harmful, then there's no real point in bringing him back, is there?"  
Botan was wide-eyed at Yusuke's logic, "you do have a point Yusuke."  
"So then our plan is to lay low?"  
"Yes, Kurama. We're going to wait for him to make the first move," Yusuke replied.  
"Are you saying that because of actual logic or are you saying that because you have a date with Keiko?" Hiei jumped down from the branch.  
"Why do you ask that?"  
"Because there's Keiko right now." Hiei points behind Yusuke. Yusuke turns to see Keiko walking their direction.  
Yusuke looks at his watch. "Oh man. I told her 3:00 not 2:00."  
Everyone heads off in their own direction, and Yusuke is dragged along by Keiko.  
  
Monday, at school  
  
"Hey, Urameshi!"  
"Yeah?"  
"You find anything out about the escaped demon yet?"  
"No. I don't suppose you did?"  
"No. I've even been walking around the alleys hoping I could even just a little lead."  
"What are you? A detective?"  
"Do you want my help or not?!" Kuwabara's voice raised and students passing by turned to stare at them.  
"Okay. Okay. Calm down."  
"Hey. There's that kid again."  
"What you mean the one who's always staring at me?" Yusuke turns around to find Hideki leaning against his locker staring at him. Yusuke walks over to him and looks him in the eyes, "do you have some sort of a problem?"  
Again he spoke with a calm voice that gave the hint that he was in complete control, "do you? I'm not the one making so much noise that everyone is staring at me."  
"Look, either you stop staring at me or I'll find something else for you to stare at."  
"Like what?"  
"Like my finger." Yusuke flips him the bird and walks off.  
"You know, maybe he's got a thing for you."  
Next thing Kuwabara knew was that he was in the nurse's office.  
  
That night, in the park  
  
The four were gathered together in the same place they were. Botan had other things she needed to do and could not join. They were going over things they thought might be out of place or odd.  
Kurama was currently talking, "the only thing I see out of place is that Kuwabara has a large bruise on his face."  
"I, uh, smacked myself on accident."  
Hiei was amused at his response, "how do you smack yourself on accident? What were you doing dancing around like a hyper little child and suddenly you run into a wall?"  
"I WAS PRACTICING WITH MY SPIRIT SWORD, SO GET OFF MY CASE!!!!!!!"  
"Would you two cool it? I noticed something strange today when I was talking with the new kid at school."  
"You mean when you were trying to come on to him?"  
Kuwabara gained another bruise on the other side of his face making him look like a raccoon. Hiei couldn't help but laugh (Of course we all know it must take a lot to make Hiei laugh.), "so that's how he got it."  
"Anyway. If I can proceed without interruption. . ." Yusuke glares at Kuwabara, "I noticed this guy's eyes were red."  
Kuwabara, as usual, had to make the stupid suggestion, "maybe he just didn't get enough sleep."  
"They weren't red like that. The eye color was red."  
"You mean crimson?" Kurama added.  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe he's the demon." Kuwabara was still rubbing his face.  
Kurama added his logic, "we can't just automatically assume that because he has crimson eyes that he's the demon. While it's not common, there have been some cases where human's eye color was a crimson color. However, I think that it would be wise to keep an eye on this person you're talking about."  
"Gotcha." Yusuke looks at his watch. "Hey, it's getting late. I think we should call it a day." They all say their goodbyes, with the exception of Hiei who just simply left.  
  
Someplace dark  
  
"I found your weakness Yusuke. Now you'll die. I trust the plague won't kill you before I do."  
  
Beware: The rating will soon increase. Keep an eye out for my next warning, for I'll tell you when I'll do it. Please review.  
  
Again I warn that flamers have a special place in my heart, but it isn't the kind of place you want to be in. 


	4. Chapter Three

Okay, I feel I must be honest. Things will take a turn for the worse in this fic. I won't be super descriptive on death parts because I don't like having characters die, but everything that happens will happen for a reason. Do expect a good ending. In fact, you might be surprised at how it ends.

Chapter Three: The Plague Begins  
  
The next weekend, same place in the park  
  
"Okay. Still no information, right?" Yusuke's voice held little enthusiasm as they were doing their routine info trade.  
"Correct. We still have no lead as to where this demon maybe hiding."  
"Yeah. All we have is the not-so-new kid's red eyes."  
"His name was Hideki, Kuwabara."  
"Right. Hey, I noticed he wasn't staring at you yesterday."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Actually, he didn't look so great."  
"Really?"  
Hiei shifted in the branch above, "look. I say it's a waste of time looking for him. If he was going to do something by now, he would have already done it. Besides, he might not even be in this city anymore."  
"Hiei has a point. Perhaps we should speak with Koenma and tell him there is nothing we can do right now."  
Suddenly that group hears a loud shriek in the distance. They all turned their heads in that direction, but it was too far to see from where they were. Kurama was the first to speak, "I think we should investigate." They all got up and ran to investigate.  
  
In the city  
  
The four came to the place they heard the shriek and found an awful sight. A young boy was crouched over coughing up blood; he was also covered in several black and purple spots. Several people were around him trying to figure out what was wrong. The shriek came from a young woman who was close to him when he fell and started coughing up the blood. Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to get close to investigate, but Kurama stopped them, "stay back! I recognize those symptoms."  
"What's wrong with him, Kurama?"  
"He's got the bubonic plague."  
"Well, then we should definitely get him to a hospital."  
"No. We should wait for them to get here. There's no telling how many people he has already infected, but this is definitely not something that we can help with."  
"Wait! Am I seeing things or is that Hideki?" Kuwabara was the first that noticed the boy's identity.  
"You're right, Kuwabara!" After Yusuke spoke Hideki looked up. He still had the look of complete control despite his condition. In fact, he was even smiling as he got up. Much to everyone's dissatisfaction, Hideki began walking toward Yusuke. "Hey! Stay back!"  
"Urameshi."  
"What?"  
"Look at him. He coming at us in desperation. We've got to do what we can to help him." Kuwabara was, again, determined to help.  
Yusuke looked back at Hideki and noticed that his expression had indeed changed. Hideki looked in pain, and he did seem to be looking at them with a last look of hope. "Hey, Kurama. Don't you know of anything that can help cure this plague?"  
"No. Only medical science can help him, but they can only help him if they catch the plague early. I don't suppose you know how long he has been ill?"  
Kuwabara spoke, "He didn't look too great yesterday."  
"Then if he got it yesterday, there is no hope."  
Hideki had managed to get up close to the four. "Hey, Yusuke. I just want to say that it was fun knowing you like this. I hope you don't think too badly of me."  
Kuwabara seemed to be in deep thought. Hiei had his Jagan eye opened underneath his bandana trying to look into his mind. However, Hiei gasped as he discovered that he couldn't penetrate into his mind.  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
Hiei whispers softly, "I can't penetrate his mind."  
Yusuke overheard this but didn't say anything. Finally, Kuwabara spoke up, "do you think maybe Yukina's healing power can cure him?"  
Hiei glared at him for even thinking to put Yukina at risk, "No."  
Hideki started walking off. Yusuke noticed this and spoke up, "is it a good idea to have him walking around like that?"  
Hiei spoke to the rest of them, "I think I know who our demon is." The other three turned to look at him. "But this isn't the place to discuss it. We should go back to the park."  
  
Back at the park  
  
"Okay. Let me guess who you think is the demon. You think it's Hideki, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, why?"  
"I tried looking into his mind with my Jagan eye; however, I couldn't penetrate to see. Only strong-minded demons can do that."  
"Well, I don't see how that can be. I mean, he was dying." Kuwabara did have logical reasoning there.  
"Think about it. You said he arrived the same day you got this assignment. He's got crimson eyes. He was examining Yusuke constantly. I can't penetrate his mind. And now he has a plague that can spread like a wildfire. I say there's more to that kid than what meets the eye." Hiei's reasoning sounded much better.  
"You've got a point Hiei. I think we need to get a word with Koenma before we do anything because if this all was just coincidence, then we would reveal too much to him."  
"Then you've got permission to do it."  
They all turn to see Botan. "I've already heard everything and so has Koenma. He has the same suspicion that Hiei has. So do what you need to."  
"Alright. Finally some action!" Yusuke jumps up from his sitting position. They all begin to search for Hideki.  
  
Atop a building  
  
"Hehheh. Everything is going according to plan."

On my next update I'll increase the rating to R. From this point on there will be more death, but I'm not going to do much description on those deaths. Review please. Flames not welcome unless you bring some burgers. 


	5. Chapter Four

Okay, I'm back. I apologize for that long delay. Anyway, now things will start getting real serious now. I hope you enjoy.

------  
  
Chapter Four: The Dragon is Awake  
  
A few hours after the incident, a meeting place in the city  
  
Yusuke was the first there, followed by Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama. They all came back with no sight of their target.  
"He could be anywhere by now."  
"He's right. Do you happen to know where he goes after school?"  
"No. He just says that he goes to help his mother."  
"We'll just have to search harder."  
Kuwabara spoke up, "I did see something unusual outside of the city, but I didn't investigate, yet."  
Hiei was the first to speak, "Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner? What was it? Or did you even pay attention to that?"  
"Shut up, shorty! I noticed a hole in the ground, but like I said I didn't get a closer look."  
"Perhaps, then, we should all go take a look."  
"I agree with Kurama. Let's go! Lead the way Kuwabara."  
They all ran behind Kuwabara to the hole. Hiei was, of course, complaining that he should have to follow instead of lead.  
  
Outside of town  
  
"Here's the hole."  
They all look down into it. From where they were, there was no telling how deep it went. Kuwabara found a small rock and threw it in. It was sometime before it finally hit the bottom, but they knew it had a bottom to it now.  
Kurama knew this area fairly well, "I don't remember this hole here last time. It is quite possible this is where he hides."  
"Then I guess we got no choice. But how are we going to get down there?"  
"Judging from how long it took Kuwabara's rock to reach the bottom, I'd say it'd just be easiest to jump in."  
"Well, then, here we go!"  
They all jumped in. It wasn't too long until they reached the bottom.  
"Man. It's too dark in here."  
"There's a foul scent in the air."  
"I know. I can even smell it."  
They stood there waiting for their eyes to adjust to the dark. In a matter of a few minutes they all were able to see. Kurama looked around. "I think I can guide us to him. Follow me as best you can." Kurama led them through the dark cavern.  
After some time of walking around Kurama stopped them. "That scent. It's. . .blood." With that a light from above the cavern ceiling sparked, and they took a few minutes to adjust their eyes to the light. When they were able to see, they saw the most horrid of sights to behold. They had entered a large room with a lake of blood. They had also noticed that the walls were made up of human remains. In the lake of blood there were many bones. Off on the other side, there was another island. That island was made completely of bones. And on that island was Hideki.  
"Welcome to my domain, Yusuke. I trust you like my décor?"  
"You are one sick bastard!!!"  
Kuwabara was having trouble. The whole scene was too much for him. He exited the room and the sounds of him vomiting could be heard. Even Hiei was disgusted at the sight. He had killed many in times past, but he never went so far as to even taste the blood of a victim.  
"I have waited a long time, Yusuke. It isn't nice to keep me waiting."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have watched you. I know what you are. You are unique."  
"Whatever. You better stop the plague you started!"  
"Why would I do that? You see the lake? This is just one portion of the blood I've gathered in times past. That plague serves one purpose: to bring me blood."  
"What kind of sick demon are you?"  
"Demon? Don't make me laugh. I'm no demon. I am a dragon. A dragon that has survived well past his expiration date. How you ask? By feeding off the blood I have gathered. But you. You have unique blood in you. And with that blood, I could live forever. What say you? Will you give willingly your blood?"  
"No."  
"I thought you would say something to that effect. It is a shame. That she will die because of you."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"I think you know. I have spread this plague before, but this time I made it so that it spreads quicker and made it harder to be cured. If she dies, it's because you won't give willingly."  
Kurama whispered to Yusuke, "don't listen to him Yusuke. He won't lift the plague even if you do give willingly. The only way to lift it now is to kill him."  
"Kill me, Kurama? You're all welcome to try, but I will have Yusuke's blood!!" Just then a path formed before them leading to the island. The path was of various body remains. "Cross this path, then you may have your shot at killing me."

------  
  
Okay, before you call me a sick bastard, let me just say that that part was not done willingly. If you would flame me now, I would not be surprised, but please don't flame until you have seen the end. Trust me, you may like how it ends. Review please.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: The Final Confrontation  
  
Underground  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei watched as the path finished forming. Kuwabara had left the scene, appalled by the sight of the room. The other three were disgusted as well, but they knew they couldn't run.  
Hiei spoke, "Looks like we'll be fighting him together."  
"Yes, and it appears we'll be fighting without Kuwabara."  
Yusuke didn't say anything. Instead he stood glaring at the monster on the other side. Spirit energy was forming around him as he continued glaring. Finally he spoke, "you're dead."  
Without another word, Yusuke dashed across the path to the other side. The other two soon followed. It took them about a minute to cross before they hit the other side; Hiei could have been there quicker, but the path was too narrow to pass Kurama and Yusuke.  
Yusuke was finally within striking range and unleashed a deadly assault of spirit-infused fists. He was attacking faster than he usually did which almost caught Hideki off guard; however, he was able to block every attack Yusuke made. Kurama and Hiei set off to either side of Yusuke, each with their weapon drawn. Yusuke finished his assault and backed off to catch his breath. Kurama moved in with his rose whip. He made a few attacks, and then Hiei jumped in as well. Unfortunately, every attack missed as Hideki dodged every one of them.  
When Hiei and Kurama backed off, Hideki took advantage and struck at the closest one, Kurama. Kurama managed to avoid a few strikes but was grabbed by the arm and thrown into Yusuke who was concentrating energy into his finger. Both fell to the ground. Hiei moved in behind Hideki and swung his sword. Hideki turned around and attacked the sword, breaking it into five pieces.  
Hiei looked at what remained of his sword, "shit." He threw the hilt to the side and tore off his bandana. He started powering up his darkness flame. Meanwhile, Kurama was keeping Hideki's attention off the others by attacking him with various plant bombs. Yusuke had finished charging his spirit gun attack and took aim. Kurama saw and got out of the way.  
"Spirit Gun!!" A large energy blast shot out of his index finger headed straight for its intended target, who didn't notice it in time to take evasive action. The blast hit unblocked and exploded. Hiei had finished his preparations and looked to see the damage dealt. After a few seconds the dust cleared, and Hideki was quite injured.  
"Looks like I'll have to get serious." Hideki's body emitted a dark red aura before becoming engulfed in a dark sphere of energy. The sphere continued expanding until it had nearly engulfed the entire island. The sphere faded and what was revealed shocked all three. Hideki had transformed into a skeletal dragon. Inside the body could be seen the vital organs. Blood occasionally dripped from the dragon's teeth. Dark energy could be seen surrounding the grotesque beast.  
Yusuke was taken aback as he felt the dragon's gaze fall on him. "Any ideas, guys?"  
Hiei kept silent. Kurama had nothing to say as well. Yusuke didn't like the silence following his question, "didn't think so. . .I guess we'll just have to take him down the old-fashioned way."  
Yusuke charged another spirit gun and fired. It wasn't as powerful as the first, but he was able to fire it with more speed. The blast hit its target, but unlike before it had no effect. Kurama gave his wisdom, "Yusuke, it would be wise to aim for the vital organs. I fear those bones may be stronger than they look."  
Hiei stepped forward, "I take him." The other two looked at him and stepped back, for they knew well what he was planning. Hiei dashed a little ways toward the monstrous, undead beast and launched his most powerful attack. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame didn't have to travel far to hit its target. Hideki became engulf in the Dragon's flames. A terrifying roar came from the beast as it was suffering the attack. The attack soon faded, and Hiei became faint. They all looked to see the damage, but they soon realized they were up against more than they thought; Hideki was unharmed.  
A rumbling sound could be heard from the beast as it prepared to attack. Kurama and Yusuke picked Hiei up and ran back to the other side to escape the blast they knew was to come. And it came. No sooner do they make it halfway across the path, does Hideki unleash a foul gas from his mouth. Kurama knew well enough about it, "Yusuke, we must keep away from the gas. I hear it can tear the flesh right off all it touches."  
They safely make it to the other side. Yusuke looked back, "Great. How the hell can we kill him?"  
"I'll do it!!!"  
  
------

Guess what. Cliffhanger. Don't like it? Oh well. . . I beseech you to review. No flames unless you wish to burn in them.


	7. Final Chapter

Well, this is it. The last chapter. I was thinking I could make a sequel, but I don't seem to be getting a lot of reviews for this story. Anyway, I hope you like. Sorry for the poor format of this chapter; the document manager isn't working correctly for me.

**Chapter Six:** One Man's Sacrifice

The situation was getting desperate. There was no hope of defeating their powerful foe. Hiei had used his most powerful attack, and it had proved useless. The bone structure of the beast made it impossible to deal any damage, and the attacks were too dangerous to stay close. But the voice that echoed from behind them drew their attention away from their gloomy thoughts of defeat. Kurama and Yusuke looked back to find Kuwabara. They both had never seen him this serious.  
  
Yusuke was the first to speak, "What do you mean you'll do it?"

"What do you think I mean? There's no other way to kill him."

"What are talking about? We just got to blast his organs, right, Kurama?"

"Correct, but that's the trick. His body structure makes it hard to get any attack in."

"Don't you think I know that? I was over here watching you guys fight. I think I know how to do it, but I might die in the process."

Kurama tried to persuade against his tactic, "Kuwabara. We can find another way. You don't have to get yourself killed."

"That plague up there is connected to him, right? If we kill him the plague will go away, right?"

"Yes. I think it will."

"That means, the longer we fight him, the more people die. I can't allow that! And don't try to stop me!!!"

Kuwabara, without hesitation, rushed down the path at the beast. His spirit energy grew greatly, and an aura formed around him as he made his way across the path. He formed his spirit sword when he reached halfway across. By then Hideki had noticed him and prepared to kill him with his breath attack. Kuwabara had just made it on the island when Hideki attacked. Kuwabara had no way of dodging the foul gas, but he continued forward.

By the time he reached the beast his flesh was starting to peel off of him, but he didn't let that stop him. He jumped at the monster, using his sword to cut through the bones, and making his way inside the rib cage. Once inside, he began slashing at every vital organ visible to him. He continued until his strength gave on him and he collapsed and fell outside the body of the skeletal dragon. Yusuke and Kurama watched in horror as Kuwabara proved his honor.

Kuwabara's sacrifice was not in vain; Hideki fell down, dead. Hiei had managed to stay awake long enough to see that Hideki had perished, but a smile had formed on his face to see that Kuwabara was not completely worthless after all. Yusuke and Kurama didn't move or say a word. For nearly half an hour, they stood there shocked at the outcome, saddened by Kuwabara's sacrifice, and glad that Hideki paid for his terrible crimes.

They were knocked out of their trance when the room they were in began to collapse. With the last bit of Hideki's power gone, there was nothing left to hold the sadistic cavern in place.

"What about Kuwabara's body? He could come back can't he?"

"Sorry, Yusuke. I'm afraid that there isn't any way for him to come back. We must get out of here before we're trapped."

They both ran through the cave, trying to make it to the entrance. Fortunately for them, the only place that was collapsing was that single room. They had made it out safely.

Once out of danger, they laid Hiei on the ground and sat to rest in silence.

Two hours later

Two hours had passed since the three had escaped the cave. Hiei was beginning to wake up. Yusuke was remembering all the "good times" he had with Kuwabara. Kurama was thinking to himself.

"How long was I out?"

Kurama answered, "About an hour and a half."

"So, is the plague over?"

"Yes. I don't smell any sickness from the city, so I think it's finally over."

"Well, that's pretty dumb. Our original mission was to find a demon who escaped, but it turns out it was a dragon that can feed off death."

"So it seems."

There followed another hour of silence. Yusuke still reminiscing, Kurama still thinking to himself, and Hiei was trying to figure out how he was going to get another sword. They all jumped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys!"

They all turned to find Kuwabara. They quickly realized that it was his spirit, though.

"Just wanted to say my last goodbyes." Kuwabara turns to Hiei first, "Hiei. You've been a punk to me for so long, now. But I know you mean well. Kurama. I just want to say thanks for supporting me all this time. You've been a good friend. And Urameshi. Don't you dare lose before I beat you up!" With those words, Kuwabara fades away to Spirit World.

------

Well, that's it. This fic is over. Flamers: now that it's over, I don't care. You can unleash your flames of fury. Other readers who are better than that: Please review.


End file.
